Get It Right
by waterpoloplayer
Summary: "I am Victoria Crew, the horrible daughter of Aphrodite, and everything I care about is dead because of me." Bullying is dangerous. It could kill somebody. Victoria learned that with somebody she loved. Oneshot


**So, I guess this is kinda PJO. If you want more background on the characters, just PM me! I wrote this when I was being hurt really badly with my friend and mom and I was thinking, "If i just died, what would they think? Would they cry or just shrug it off?" A good friend of mine, ****iJustRead2Much,** **will be using this idea and characters as her first story, so when she gets it out, could you review it for me? This is loosely based on "Get It Right" by Glee.**

_Italics: flashback_

Regular: present time

"_You're such a loser," I sneered. The son of Hermes's brown eyes showed hurt and fear, but I didn't notice that then. Oh, how I loved those eyes. "They should have named you Ugly instead of Ryan, seeing that's what you are. No wonder your precious girlfriend left you." His girlfriend of a year broke up with him this morning, so it was perfect bait to tease him with._

_My friends laughed and Emma, daughter of Aphrodite and my half-sister, said, "I'm surprised he even had a girlfriend."_

_I looked at her, a faux confused expression on my face. "Don't you remember? She had a mental illness. She didn't know any better." Emma nodded, and my friends laughed again, throwing insults at Ryan. "Now, now girls. Let's leave the poor freak alone." We laughed and walked away, but before we got too far, I turned around and said: "You _do_ know that nobody wants you here, right? I hope you die."_

That was a week ago and the day he died. Why did I say that? That was cruel, even for me.

Me. What have I become? Exactly what I hated, what I didn't want to become, that's what. I always figured some harmless teasing wouldn't do anything. I didn't think he'd kill himself. Ryan was an amazing guy. I knew him since I was little, even before I came to camp. I _really _cared about him. And now he's gone.

"_Ry-ry," my 6-year-old self giggled, "Stop tickling me." I looked so innocent. I was wearing a floral print knee length skirt and a pink blouse. Nothing like my usual daisy dukes, off the shoulder long sleeved shirt, and high heels. _

_Ryan, age 7, smiled at me and shook his head. "I like seeing you laugh." I felt the heat rise to my face, but back then I didn't know why. He got off me and grabbed my hand._

"_Thank you," I said, still giggling a little. _

_Ryan smiled that smile of his. The smile I'll never see again. And it's my entire fault. He took something from his back pocket: A pink daisy, my favorite. "This is for you, Vicky." _

_I took it, stood on my tiptoes, and gave him a small peck on the lips as a sign of friendship. "Thank you," I whispered, a blush forming on my cheeks again._

_He hugged me. "I'd do anything for you. Even if you just hope and dream, I'll find a way to do it._

I touched my lips; still feeling that second they touched his. Just one second. It could have been so much more.

"We are here," Chiron started, signaling the shroud burning was about to start, "because of an, er, _unfortunate_ death. Suicide, to be exact."

_Not suicide,_ I thought bitterly, _Murder. _I felt glares on my back, but I kept looking down, blinking back my tears. Ryan was a big part of camp, and I got rid of it. Of him.

"_Welcome Victoria Anderson, daughter of Aphrodite, and Ryan Lancost, son of Hermes," Chiron announced, as our parent's symbols of power faded. Ryan gave me one last hug and left to go sit with his cabin and I did the same._

"_Why do you hang out with him?" was the first thing my siblings said to me. "He's so… ugh."_

"_He's my best friend!" I protested, but they wouldn't believe me. All except for Silena. _

"_Come on, guys," she said. "Let her be. You can be friends with a guy without dating him." She turned to me and gave a warm smile. "I'm Silena, cabin counselor and your half-sister." I smiled at her._

_Then Drew walked behind me. "I'm Drew. Hang out with me, and you might fit in. _All_ the cool people hang with me."_

I guess how this all started; with Drew. I never liked her. Se was cruel, heartless, and plain mean. _Like me,_ I told my self. _You're cold and heartless. _I tried convincing myself that, because I was about to cry, I wasn't cold and heartless, something just got to me. That's all.

But it wasn't true. They changed me into a horrible person. I broke hearts, especially Connor and Nico's.

"_Victoria? Nico?" Connor said in shock._

_I sat up, covering my bare torso with Nico's blanket. "Connor?" I asked. "What are you doing in the Hades cabin?" _

_Nico sat up, making sure the blanket we were under covered what needed to be covered, but didn't say anything. _

_Connor's face had mixed emotions written on it: shock, anger, and the worst was the hurt, the anguish. Nico's face looked the same._

_Connor said, "I saw you coming in here a while ago and heard some noises. I came to check on you." He shook his head. "After a full year… you do this to me?"_

_Nico sat up a bit more. "I've been dating her for two." They both turned to me. "You cheated on me?" Nico asked, looking as hurt as he sounded._

_I shrugged, acting non-chalante. "So? Big deal. I've done it before, what makes this time any different?" I asked._

"_I TRUSTED YOU!" they both yelled, and I fell back in surprised._

_Nico pinched his nose. "Connor?" he asked. Connor nodded and motioned him to go on. "Can you get out while I get changed?"_

_Connor nodded and said, "No hard feelings, man?"_

_Nico nodded back. "Sure."_

_No. They couldn't make up, and I was sure of that. "NICO KNEW!" I yelled. "I told him!" I put every ounce of charmspeak I could in my voice, and it worked because the next thing I knew, Connor had punched Nico and walked out._

They haven't talked to each other since. After this, I'm going to tell them the truth. I hadto.

I felt as if a rusty blade was in my heart. Tears welled in my eyes and my entire body was shaking. I tried so hard to be nice this week. I wore sweats everyday and tired to apologize to anybody I hurt.

Tried being the key word. I went to everybody at camp and opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I would stand there like a fool and they would stare at me until I ran off.

"Victoria?" Chiron asked, interrupting my thoughts.

I sniffed, wiped my eyes, and looked up. "Yes?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

Chiron must have been surprised at my disheveled appearance, because his eyes widened ever so slightly when I looked up. I don't blame him. My usual blonde hair with the curl at the ends was in a messy bun on top of my head, my shorts were traded in for sweats, my heels with Uggs, and my tube top for a big shirt. All of it was _his. _

Chiron cleared his throat. "Ryan left you a note," he said.

I perked up, and then became even gloomier than I was before. The note was probably about how much he hated me. I stuck my hand out and felt a small piece of paper, about the size of my hand. I looked up to Chiron, but he was already trotting away.

"It's now or never," I whispered.

"Vicky-" It read. "I died. I told you I'd do anything for you, and you wanted me to die. You got your wish. Just remember, I loved from the very first day. Love from Hades, Ry-ry"

Tears came down in waves again. Through my blurred vision, I saw his mom crying in the corner. I completely forgot about her. Seeing as she's still so nice to me made me feel even more horrible. I walked towards her.

"Madison?" I asked, calling her by her first name.

She looked up, looking as bad as me, if not worse, but she put on a brave smile for me. "Yes, Victoria?"

I wanted to say something along the lines of: "I'm sorry! I'm a horrible, horrible person. It… it was my fault he died. I made fun of him because I got caught up in the whole daughter-of-Aphrodite thing. Even that isn't a reasonable excuse, because nobody should hurt their friends like that, even if it means being shunned by people you don't know. You can hit me; I deserve it. Ryan will get Elysium while I'll get the Fields of Punishment because I part of me has died with him. I can't live without him and his smile and his eyes and everything about him, but I didn't realize that then. I loved him and I'll never love anybody else knowing what power I have."

All that came out, though, was, "I miss him, too," and I walked away, knowing that I'll never get it right.

I am Victoria Crew, the horrible daughter of Aphrodite, and everything I care about is dead because of me.

**Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think! I'll even except flames only if you tell me what I did wrong and how to fix it. Thank you!**


End file.
